freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). .}} is a virtual reality game released by Fazbear Entertainment and developed by Silver Parasol Games to make light of the rumors spread about the Animatronics. It is the in-universe name for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. About The game, in canon, was released in order to hide the bad press concerning the defacing stories spread by some "complete lunatic" that looks like Scott CawthonScott Cawthon explaining that he is not a part of the lore. These stories have, according to HandUnit, been reformatted to be funny and distributed for entertainment. Area Descriptions Intro Sequence Pressing this will take the player back into the Intro Sequence ride which should have played when they first started the game. This is useful for collecting the tape hidden there. The sequence itself features an introductory welcome speech by HandUnit. after giving a basic summary about the Virtual Experience itself, the player is then presented with a liability waiver which the player must agree to in order to continue. the waiver itself, provided the player is patient enough to let it scroll to the end, reads as follows: Main Hub Level Select This menu allows the player to select minigames. There are seven minigame menus, each containing different levels: FNAF 1, FNAF 2, FNAF 3, Dark Rooms, Parts and Service, Vent Repair, and Night Terrors. Blacklight Switch The Blacklight Switch switches the game between the standard menu and the Blacklight Menu. The Blacklight Menu contains a revised Level Select with altered and/or more difficult levels. Blacklight Mode, along with the levels accessed from this version of Level Select, have a blacklight color scheme which exists everywhere except in the Tape Room and the Gallery. After being unlocked, the Tape Room can only be accessed from the Blacklight Menu by interacting with the glitchy cassette player on top of the Faz-Token counter. Prize Room The Prize Room can only be entered upon successful completion of a level. The room is adorned with purple, starry curtains and silver stars dangling from the ceiling with a banner above reading "GAME WON! CLAIM YOUR PRIZE". In the middle of the room sits a purple table with a giftbox. Once here, the player cannot leave until they turn the crank on the giftbox and release the present inside. On rare occasion, Plushtrap will jumpscare the player from the giftbox instead of receiving a prize. This will always occur after Night 1 on FNAF 3. Game Over Room Showtime As of yet, the means of activating the Showtime button has yet to be discovered. It seems the feature has not been fully implemented yet due to behind the scenes issues. Presumably, it begins a performance on the stage by the main cast of animatronics, marking their first time being voiced. Gallery After clearing Pizza Party, the Gallery button will appear. When clicked, the player is taken to a stage with a selection of characters on the right. A second selection of characters will appear on the left if the player has purchased the Curse of Dreadbear DLC. By pressing the button, an animatronic's model from the game will appear on stage. Characters featured on the right include: Characters featured on the left include: Coin *A coin may be found in the Gallery, in the drawer under the Return to Main Menu button. Tape *A tape can be found in the Gallery, in the cabinet on the player's right. Open the door to find it. Trivia *After a few days of early access coverage on YouTube, around May 22, 2019, the Blacklight Switch was disabled with an "Out of Order" sign, which effectively locked the beta testers out of the harder levels and from listening to more tapes. This was to prevent further spoilers, as one of the YouTubers went too far into the game. **Despite this, a few YouTubers still posted their own recordings of only the levels that were shown from the YouTuber that had "gone too far," even introducing some late-game tapes. **Some footage that has been released has shown the "Out of Order" sign to be removed once again; certain playthroughs of the game have shown the sign to be on the box, while newer videos from the same YouTubers have been able to access the Nightmare Mode with no trouble. *A future update for the game may involve a multiplayer-like segment. Several such files were discovered within the game's code by Youtube user FusionZGamer, as evident here. References Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted